digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Adventure V:Adventure 11
Somewhere floating on the water is Joe and Gomamon on Joe's bed and Joe is hanging over the front. Joe: There's one thing I've learned in Digi-World, beds don't make good boats. He turns around and sees Gomamon eating. Joe: Uh! Gomamon pops some food into his mouth. Joe: Wha!? He hops to his bag. Joe: Did I just hear you eating again?! Gomamon: Mm hm. Joe: Didn't I tell you not to eat all the food since we don't know when we'll find land?! I told you that we'd need to ration which means to save food for later, as in much later! Gomamon: But it is later, Joe. You told me that twenty minutes ago. He grabs Gomamon and starts shaking him. Joe: Twenty minutes is not much later! Please tell me that there is still some food in the bag! He stops shaking. Gomamon: Well no, since you can't handle eating and floating in the ocean at the same time I ate it all. Besides I need food to digivolve in case we run into bad digimon. He shakes Gomamon again. Joe: So have we seen any bad digimon? No! if I starve who are you gonna protect?! He stops shaking and jumps to the boat front to throw up. Gomamon walks to his side. Gomamon: That's enough about food. Joe: Oh! Gomamon rubs Joe's back. Gomamon: Things'll get better soon, hang in there buddy. He sees a crate in the water floating to them. Gomamon: Huh? Joe: Huh? Gomamon: That crate is gonna hit us! Ah. Joe: Maybe it's full of fruit, vegetables, bread, milk, cereal, hot dogs, cookies, candies, soda! Gomamon: I wish. He shakes Gomamon again. Joe: You wish!? We wouldn't need more food if you hadn't eaten ours! Gomamon: You're strong when you're hungry. Joe: Starvation is a good motivator. The box is right next to the bed. Joe: Looks like we'll need a jackhammer to open this. Hm, let's see, um! Ogremon breaks through the box. Joe and Gomamon: Aaaaahhhhhhhhh! Gomamon: Ogremon! Ogremon: Right ya little digi-pest! Pummel Whack! He swings and misses as Joe and Gomamon jump up. He laughs maniacally. He swings and misses again. Ogremon: Pummel Whack! He keeps on swinging and Joe and Gomamon duck or jump when he does. Ogremon smacks the middle of the bed breaking it. Joe and Gomamon: Ah!! Gomamon: Come out of the sea! Marching Fishes! Four little fish jump from the water and attack Ogremon. Ogremon: I'm not scared of some stinkin' fish! More fish hit him. Ogremon: On second thought that really hurt! Joe is on a small section of bed. Joe: What powerful force could cause this evil digimon to be driven back and out-muscled by a bunch of small fish? Gomamon is on another section of bed. Gomamon: When the small and weak join forces to fight for a good purpose they can often bring about the downfall of the big and powerful. Ogremon: Rah! Get off me! He punches the fish into the water. Gomamon: Then again sometimes they haven't got a chance. Joe: And neither do we! Ogremon: And now for you meeks. Joe: Ahhh! Ogremon starts to swing at Joe who covers his head. Gomamon: Gomamon digivolve to...Ikkakumon! Ogremon: You're bigger now, I'm so scared..not! Here's some hand-to-hand Pummel Whacking. He punches at Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo! Ogremon holds up his bone in front of him and the missile pushes him down. Ikkakumon: Joe! You gotta climb up on my back! Ogremon gets up. Ikkakumon swims away with Joe on his back. He starts to get out of the box then sees the water beneath him. Ogremon: Cowards! Go ahead and run! See how far you get! Fraidy cats! Come back and fight! I dare ya! Come on! Joe: Oh man, I don't like adventure. I'm a stay at home and read kinda guy. Huh? Ikkakumon: I'm tired, hungry, sinking... Joe: Sinking is bad. Ikkakumon, hey wait a minute, I thought you were supposed to be some sort of super water mammal. He glows and Joe falls into the water. Gomamon sinks. Underwater Joe kicks and punches the water to stay up but sinks faster. Gomamon sinks slowly too. On an island Sora throws out a fish line and Biyomon hops over to her. Biyomon: Sora is fishing. Sora is fishing. Catch anything? Sora: Not yet, gimme time, I'm hoping to catch something big. Biyomon: I'd even be happy if you caught me a little sardine. Sora: Please, I know how hungry you can get. If I caught a huge any kind of fish you'd be right there eating it with me, right? Biyomon: Well, since you put it that way, do you really think you can make a big catch? Something takes the bait underwater. Biyomon: Oh look! Maybe there's one now! Sora: Oh. Oh boy! It feels like a whale! This is a whopper for sure! She pulls it in. Biyomon: Pull harder! Sora: I'm trying to! She gets up while pulling. Biyomon: Let me help! She grabs Sora and pulls. Joe comes up from the string. Joe (coughs): Help!! Sora: Oh my, that's a person. Joe! They pull harder. Gomamon pops up behind Joe and pushes. Next to a fire Joe sleeps and Sora, Biyomon, and Gomamon talk. Gomamon: Then a large crate drifted over to us and Ogremon popped out and attacked us. Sora: Goodness, how horrible. Gomamon: It was, but I digivolved and we escaped him, but then my strength left me. I just couldn’t seem to keep my energy up. Flashback to him sinking in the water. Gomamon: The next thing I knew I was sinking deeper and deeper. He opens his eyes and sees Joe. Gomamon: And when I opened my eyes and looked around I finally spotted Joe nearby. He was unconscious at the time and sinking fast. Gomamon swims over to him. Gomamon: I tried to get him to the surface but my strength was giving out again and I knew I couldn't hold my breath much longer. And that's about the time your fishing line hit me. So I grabbed that line and wrapped it around Joe and hung on until ya pulled us in. End flashback. Sora: Oh my goodness! I'm so glad that the both of you are okay. Gomamon: But I'm worried about Joe. Biyomon: You are? Sora: Joe's gonna be just fine, Gomamon. Gomamon: Well yes, physically, but I'm worried about his confidence. Fighting Ogremon back there really knocked him out, he needs to rebuild his self-confidence. Biyomon: How can we help him? Gomamon: Very simple, we just make him our leader. Joe wakes up. Joe: Huh? Oh. He grabs his glasses and puts them on. Joe: uh, hey, where's Ogremon? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? He looks around. Biyomon: He's gone. Sora: But we've got a bigger problem, we can’t find the others. What should we do? We're stuck on this deserted island with no leader. So I guess you're going to have to lead us, Joe. Joe: Wha?! Gomamon: I'm for him! Biyomon: And me! Joe: Not me, I am not a leader. Sora: Ya have to! You're the strongest one here. Gomamon and Biyomon: Mm hm. Biyomon: Not to mention the bravest. Gomamon: Come on Joe, remember how ya fought the Unimon? Joe: Hm...I am brave. He gets up. Joe: You're right! I am the bravest one here! Sora: Well let's not get too carried away. Joe: Oh, but if I fail who will save you or me? Sora: My fish line? Uh he he he he he he he. A bell is chimed. Joe and Sora: Huh? They look over and see a building on the mountain top covered by fog. Joe: Did you hear anything? The fog clears and they see a churchlike structure. Sora: Yeah, it seemed to come from up there. Biyomon: What do you suppose it is? Sora: Looks kinda like a church. Joe: Wherever there's a church there's usually people, maybe our friends! Sora: Someone should check it out. Biyomon starts to fly. Biyomon: I'll go! Sora: Wait Biyomon! Biyomon: Huh? Sora: Joe's our leader now. Joe: Wha? Sora: Well, lead us. Joe: What if we see a bad digimon? I uh, I need a moment. Okay. They walk up the side. Joe: Hup, two, three, four, o'er your left, two, three, four, o'er your left, two, three, four. Sora: Must you keep up that army march dribble? Joe: Halt. stop and see the church. Joe: Notice anything? Sora: It all looks sorta familiar to me. As if it's a place I've dreamed about or deja vu, you know like we've been here before. Joe: You're right, this definitely looks like he part of the island that broke away. Sora: Yeah. Joe: Yep, so we should find everyone else or at least some other people taking shelter in that church. Sora: You're assuming quite a bit there. Joe: Fine! That's my opinion! Sora: I'm just giving you another view. Joe: I'm the leader here! Sora: Okay, excuse me. Joe stomps to the church. Joe: Let's move out! Sora: Wow. We've created a monster. Joe: Okay step lively now troops, let's have no stragglers. Here's the church. Biyomon: Who's going in? Sora: What are you waiting for? Joe: Uh! Biyomon: What's wrong? Sora: Well, boss? Joe: Hm Gomamon: Joe, you're the leader! Do ya want me to take a peek? Joe: No! I don't want you taking a peek! I can't wait to go in there! He marches away. Gomamon: I think it worked. They giggle. Joe walks along the wall side. Joe (thinking): Okay, I'm afraid. He looks over the corner and sees people dancing. Joe: I was right, just a normal group of people. Joe runs back to the others. Joe: Oh hey guys! Whoa! He trips. Joe: there are people in the church! Dancing! Badly, I might add. Sora and Biyomon: Huh? Gomamon: Huh? They look over the corner and see the dancing people. Sora: There are people, they're dancing and they're wearing masks like it's, Halloween. man in a mask moves closer to the kids. Man: Hallow-what? Sora, Biyomon, Joe, and Gomamon: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! The man opens the church doors. Man: They're celebrating the Bakemon holiday. Joe: It reminds me of Halloween! Man: We'd love to have you join us. They walk to the front of the church. Man: We don't have a lot of young people around and no holiday is complete without them. You arrived just in time for some, fun. They stop. Joe: Like trick-or-treat? You do that for Bakemon? The man turns around. Man: Yes. Gomamon: Wait. Bakemon? Is it "Lord Bakemon"? Man: Yes. Gomamon: But the only Bakemon I know is a horrible digimon who lives among ghosts as their ruler. Why would you honor and celebrate someone like that? In the words of our friends he's like a loser! Biyomon: You got that right. Man: Don't you come in here and tell us who to honor or not! Gomamon: Now, now. Biyomon: Back off. Sora: You're a little touchy. We just wanna know when the trick-or-treating starts. Man: You're not afraid? All: Uh-uh. No. Man: Well you should be...because it's a trick. His mask starts to crack. All: Huh? mask cracks and his body falls revealing a Bakemon. Bakemon 1: And you're the treat! Ke-Ke-Ke Sora and Joe: Aaaaaaaahhhhh! Gomamon: (DA) The masked man was the evil Digimon, Lord Bakemon, in disguise. No one had ever seen him in his true form. Biyomon: Bakemon! Gomamon: It is Bakemon! look at the other people as they turn around they turn into more Bakemon. The Bakemon chase the kids. They bust through the front door and see the people standing there, also Bakemon. The Bakemon surround them. Biyomon: Spiral Twister! Bakemon avoid the green fire. Gomamon runs to them. Gomamon: Gomamon digivolve to- He trips. Joe: Gomamon! Gomamon: I need food, you were right I should've saved some earlier. Biyomon: Biyomon digivolve! She grabs her stomach and falls. Sora: Biyomon. Biyomon: I'm hungry too, can't digivolve Sora and Joe: Aahhhh! The Bakemon surround them. Sora: Let me go! Joe: Allergic! Ow! I'm allergic to pain! Bakemon 2: Get in there! He throws Gomamon in jail. Bakemon 3: You too! He throws Biyomon in. They close the gate and laugh. the main room the Bakemon are around Joe and Sora who are tied onto the table. Bakemon Group: It's a trick...you're the treat! (laughing) Joe: Okay, don't panic. I'm still in control and feeling strong. Sora: Okay. Joe: I don't wanna be somebody's appetizer! I'm supposed to go to med school! Two Bakemon carrying salt and pepper salt Joe and Sora. Bakemon 3: And pepper. Bakemon 2: More? Bakemon 3: Why not. Joe sneezes. Sora: Salt and pepper? You're not really gonna eat us, are you? Bakemon 2: You're a little on the scrawny side but you'd be surprised what the right seasonings can do. Joe: You think we can finagle him to dine on someone a bit bigger? Sora: What kinda fiend is this guy? We're just kids. In the dungeon. Biyomon: There must be a way outta here. Gomamon: Maybe we've been looking in all the wrong places. Biyomon: There's not much room to look in this place. Hey! She looks at the sleeping guard. Gomamon: What? Biyomon: We may be able to trick the guard and escape. Gomamon: We may be able to trick him? I think that's a given, he doesn't look too smart. Biyomon: Right, so first we have to try and wake him up. Gomamon: Hm, how are we gonna do that? Look at him, for a ghost he sleeps like a log. Biyomon: We just have to get his attention or we'll never escape. Gomamon: Uh huh. Biyomon: But I'm all outta ideas. Gomamon: I think I have just the thing. He picks up a pebble and throws it at the bubble Bakemon makes and it wakes him up. Bakemon 4: Hey! What's the idea?! Gomamon: So when do ya start? Bakemon 4: Start what? Gomamon: Start taunting us, ya floating bad of wind. Bakemon 4: Wha? Biyomon: You give bad digimon a bad name. Bakemon 4: But I haven't learned how to taunt anyone yet. Biyomon: It's easy, you just find out what we want and don't let us have it. Bakemon 4: Huh? Gomamon: Here's how ya taunt. We're starving and wanna eat so you show us food but don't give it to us, got it? Bakemon 4: I think I gotcha, you know I might've got some bananas. Biyomon: Then taunt us with them, come on. Bakemon 4: Okay. He takes out the bananas. Bakemon 4: How's this? Mm, looks good doesn't it? He starts to eat one. Gomamon: I can't see. Uh, come a little closer. Bakemon 4: Huh? Here? Biyomon: You have to come even closer to taunt us, we can't really see ya. He moves closer. Bakemon 4: You bet, see. pull him to the bars and beat him. They eat the bananas. Gomamon: That was a pretty good idea. Biyomon: Never get between a digimon and his meal. In the main room. Bakemon 4: Soulmon. emerges, a giant Bakemon with a witch's hat on his head. Soulmon: Raaar! Joe: you don't wanna eat me, I'm mostly gristle anyway. Sora: What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying they should eat me first? Joe: Oh can't you see it's curtains for both of us? Sora: Go have your pity party somewhere else! Soulmon: Boo'appetite Joe and Sora: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Ikkakumon breaks through the floor and knocks Soulmon away. Joe: Your timing couldn't be better! Sora: Go get Soulmon! Soulmon backs away. Sora and Joe run out of the church. Sora and Joe: While we get outta here! Soulmon pushes Ikkakumon and Birdramon threw the doors. Sora and Joe watch from behind gravestones. Both: Aahaaah! Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo! Soulmon grabs the missile and throws it behind him. Birdramon: Meteor Wing! Soulmon: Necro Magic! blows off the attack. Joe: Whoa. Sora: He's sure puttin' up a good fight. Joe: His power comes from evil but I know good can beat him with time. Sora: What if it's too late? Joe: It's never too late to fight evil, but we have to weaken those ghosts to help our friends prevail. Sora: We? You're the leader, not me! Joe: Don't be a quitter! Sora: But what makes you think that we can beat him? Joe: I once saw a show about this roman physicist, he believed that repeating a phrase helps you focus mind over matter. Sora: Let's focus on running. Joe: No, we focus on making the Bakemon lose their power. Sora: Okay, you're in charge. Start focusing. He closes his eyes and puts his hands together in front of his face. Joe: "Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power." You can jump in any time now. Now help! Sora: Right but, I dunno, that is I just didn't, oh well. She takes off her hat and Joe taps it with a stick. Sora: Yeah, we'll use my lucky hat. Joe: Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon start to drop like flies while Soulmon slowly shrinks. Joe: Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power. Sora: Joe, I believe it's working! Ikkkumon: Horn Attack shoots the torpedo with Soulmon mouth on it. Birdramon: Meteor Wing! flaming projectites hit the torpedo, causing it to explode with Soulmon. Joe: A ha ha! We gotcha! A ha ha! Sora: Way to go guys! Ikkakumon and Birdramon laugh. The ground cracks. Joe: It's an earthquake! Sora: But we're not shaking. They look in the crack and sees black gears. Sora: Uh-oh, those are black gears! The gears stop turning. Joe: Lots of 'em, huh? The gears fall off the sides. Sora: Now we're shaking! Joe: Wow, I'm sure glad those black gears broke. Sora: And I'm glad those Bakemon are gone. Looks it's Infinity Mountain. Joe: And that's where we're going. Sora: Yeah. flies off the island with Sora on her foot. Ikkakumon jumps off with Joe on his head into the water. Joe: Maybe our friends are there, Sora. Sora: I hope so. fly and swim to Infinity Mountain. & Yamato & Mimi Takeru TO BE CONTINUED Category:Fan fiction